Honor de Malfoy
by Andy-Genzou
Summary: Normalidad, perfección... Lucius hará cualquier cosa para preservar el honor del apellido Malfoy y lograr que su hijo sea digno de él.


_Antes q nada, debo advertir q este fic es duro, producto de una tarde especialmente paranoica combinada con una música que provoca inspiración y algo de crueldad._

**-Honor de Malfoy-**

Por: Andy Black

Siempre se decía que aquel era su cofre del tesoro, donde guardaba todas las cosas bonitas que encontraba. Era un baúl no demasiado grande, aunque como Draco aún tenía sólo siete años podría haberse metido en él si no fuera porque estaba repleto de cosas.

El niño empezó a sacar algunos de los trapos que allí tenía. A hurtadillas había robado prendas de su madre que ya no utilizaba –y que probablemente ni recordaba que tenía. Le gustaba disfrazarse y jugar a ser otra cosa, tal vez un _muggle_ que conducía coches y utilizaba algo llamado teléfono.

Se puso un vestido de su madre de color azul oscuro, de formas sobrias pero elegantes. Como era pequeño, el vestido le arrastraba, pero a él le parecía divertido.

"Tal vez si me pinto la cara pareceré un payaso, como los que vimos en aquel circo mágico...", se dijo el pequeño Draco. Así que se fue al tocador de su madre –ella no estaría en toda la mañana— y buscó por entre sus pinturas algo que pudiera servir para disfrazarse. Había visto cientos de veces cómo lo hacía Narcisa, no sería difícil. Mientras se pintaba dos circulillos rosados en las mejillas con colorete pensó que después podría disfrazarse de dragón.

"Me encanta disfrazarme de dragón."

Canturreaba una cancionilla inventada mientras pensaba qué ponerse en el pelo, para que hubiera más color. Los cajones de su madre estaban llenos de cosas, pero Narcisa no era muy aficionada a los colores, así que al final Draco decidió pintarse un mechón de pelo de color rojo, con la ayuda de un pintalabios. Tan despistado iba que no oyó abrirse la puerta del hall.

"¿¡Draco!?", oyó tras de sí. La voz normalmente sedosa de Lucius sonó casi colérica. Draco sabía de sobras lo poco que le gustaba a su padre que jugase a disfrazarse, o que hiciera cualquier cosa remotamente _anormal_. Al niño no le dio tiempo siquiera de excusarse, la palma de la mano de Lucius impactó violentamente contra su cara y le tiró al suelo. Draco estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera fue capaz de llorar.

Su padre le gritaba cosas.

"¿¡Es que no te hemos educado como varón!?", decía, "¡No voy a permitir que mi hijo se convierta en decadente! ¡Como si fueras un... un _muggle_!"

Draco no podía entender qué le estaba diciendo su padre. No comprendía porqué se enfadaba con él de esa manera. Lucius se le acercó y le agarró de un brazo, levantándole bruscamente del suelo. Arrastraba a su hijo por los pasillos, haciendo que el niño se tropezase continuamente con el vestido.

"Papá", decía asustado, "no volveré a entrar en vuestro cuarto, lo prometo...".

El hombre apretaba el brazo de la criatura con fuerza, haciendo que a Draco se le saltasen las lágrimas por el dolor.

"¿¡Es que te gustaría ser una niña!?", gritaba él, "¿¡No estás contento con lo que tu madre y yo te hemos dado!?"

¿Qué le estaba diciendo su padre? ¿Por qué iba a querer Draco ser una niña?

Lucius entró en su despacho sin encender la luz, manteniendo el lugar en la penumbra, aunque se acostumbraron fácilmente a la falta de claridad. El hombre empujó violentamente a Draco hacia la mesa de roble, haciendo que se golpeara la espalda y soltara un gemido de dolor. Lucius estaba fuera de sí, desesperado porque su hijo fuera 'normal', un ejemplo perfecto de la sangre limpia de los Malfoy. Le haría aprender la lección de la manera que fuera

"¡Dime, ¿quieres ser una niña, eh?!", dijo mientras empotraba a Draco sobre la mesa, boca abajo. El niño se golpeó la boca y comenzó a sangrar de un labio. Intentaba quejarse pero temía que si lo hacía su padre le golpearía otra vez. "Te enseñaré lo que significa ser una niña, deshonrar a tu familia."

El vestido salió con sorprendente facilidad, en parte porque era muy grande para Draco, en parte por el fuerte tirón que le dio Lucius. La mano derecha apretaba con fuerza la espalda del niño, que se retorcía intentando, no tanto escapar, si no disminuir el dolor.

Pero aquello no fue nada comparado con lo que vino después. Una fuerte y terrible punzada le atravesó, provocándole el mayor tormento de su vida. Un horrísono gemido ahogó sus propios llantos, el dolor era insoportable.

La sangre de su boca se mezclaba con la saliva y las lágrimas, apenas dejándole un hueco para respirar. La mesa se humedecía, iba adoptando poco a poco el desagradable olor a sangre muerta. El borde anguloso se le estaba clavando en las pantorrillas, y más con cada empujón de su padre, provocándole grandes magulladuras azuladas, y los brazos, tensos, luchaban por no caer, por tratar de levantar el pecho del oscuro roble aunque fueran unos pocos milímetros.

Dolor.

"¿Quieres ser una niña?", susurraba con malicia Lucius tras Draco, apretando aún más su mano contra la espalda del niño. Tenía la vista nublada de irritación e indignación. Su hijo sería _normal_ a cualquier precio. A cualquier precio.

Draco no sabía qué era lo que quería que dijese él. "No lo haré más, papá...", dijo casi sin aliento, las palabras rotas por el llanto doloroso y lleno de sufrimiento. "Me haces daño, papá... No lo haré más, te lo prometo..."

El dolor menguó, pero no desapareció. Lucius le agarró por la nuca y le lanzó contra el suelo, hacia un rincón, con los ojos desorbitados y el impecable cabello despeinado. Se arregló durante unos breves momentos el traje verde oscuro y luego salió de la habitación, sin dirigirle una palabra más a su hijo.

Draco estaba arrinconado en una esquina, hecho un ovillo, muerto de dolor. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, incluso su interior. Lloraba en silencio, desolado, agonizante.

Haría cualquier cosa por contentar a su padre, lo que fuera. Odiaría a los _muggles_ si ese era su deseo, no jugaría si eso le ofendía, cualquier cosa con tal de no volver a sentir ese dolor. No le importaba no sentir odio verdadero por lo que sí odiaba su padre, le daba lo mismo no apreciar con sinceridad lo q su progenitor sí apreciaba. Fingiría. Fingiría como fingía cuando jugaba a ser otra cosa. Jugaría a ser perfecto, para así no tener que volver a padecer aquella tortura.

FIN


End file.
